Lizze
by Isabelle321
Summary: "Я знал, что не зря вышел замуж за тебя." Кадам десять лет спустя.


Автор/Переводчик: shades of glay/Fistex

Бета: Fake fairy

Благодарю Fake fairy за обложку и работу бетой! Переведено тебе в подарок, ты бесценна!

Курт толкнул бедром входную дверь и, как только раздался характерный щелчок замка, он поспешил на кухню, чтобы поставить сумки. Молодой человек не мог даже предположить, насколько нелегким окажется путь до магазина за углом в такую жару. Похоже, что все выходили на улицу за покупками только, когда это превращалось в жизненную необходимость. Парень вытер лоб рукой радуясь, что, наконец, вернулся в прохладную квартиру.

- Привет, малыш, извини, что так долго. - Произнесон.

Курт нахмурился, когда не получил ответа. И теперь, когда он обратил внимание на это, то понял, что в квартире было слишком тихо. Их маленький монстр никогда не был таким тихим.

Шатен прошел в гостиную, продолжая говорить. - Я купил кое-что для ужи…

Курт замер, наблюдая открывшуюся перед ним картину.

Его муж лежал на спине, одна нога свисала с дивана. Руки парня крепко обнимали их дочку, и они оба безмятежно спали. Лиззи было три месяца от роду и вид девочки, погруженной в сон на груди Адама и посасывающей свой крошечный пальчик, заставил сердце Курта затрепетать от любви и гордости.

Он улыбнулся, глядя на это, и быстро достал телефон из кармана, чтобы сделать фотографию с ними, задремавшими в полуденный зной.

Курт тихо подошел ближе и опустился на колени. Он бережно провел рукой по спине Лиззи, улыбаясь тому, как она пошевелилась в руках Адама. Затем шатен наклонился вперед и мягко прикоснулся губами губ мужа, чтобы разбудить его.

Всего через секунду, он почувствовал улыбку блондина, быстро превратившуюся в зевок. Курт не смог сдержать смех.

Открыв глаза, Адам пробормотал тихо:- Здравствуй, моя прелесть.

Проводя рукой по волосам блондина, Курт улыбнулся: - Вы оба выглядите так прекрасно сейчас. Я так сильно люблю вас.

Наклонившись для настоящего поцелуя, молодой человек вздохнул, когда его губы встретились с губами Адама. Они были почти десять лет вместе, но от поцелуев Адама по телу Курта все еще пробегали мурашки. Движения их губ стали привычными за столько лет, но это никогда не казалось приевшимся. На самом деле, складывалось впечатление, что каждый новый поцелуй был более страстный и все больше наполненный любовью, чем предыдущий.

Адам вынужден был сменить позу, чтобы надежнее держать их дочку, она причмокивала и снова ворочалась во сне. Возвращаясь к Курту, он легко поцеловал его, прошептав: - Я тоже тебя люблю.

Курт вернул свою руку на спину Лиззи. Он был очарован тем, как она поднималась и опускалась, в такт дыхания Адама. В такие минуты он мог смотреть на свою семью вечно.

- Как долго я спал? - осторожно спросил блондин.

- Около часа, - ответил Курт. - Я только что вернулся. В магазине было до смешного многолюдно. Но я купил нам кое-какие продукты для ужина, после того, как нашел несколько новых рецептов.

Адам счастливо застонал: - Ты лучший.

Всю прошлую неделю их жизненные силы поддерживали лишь заказы на дом и кофе. Лиззи настолько занимала их обоих, что тщательно отслеживая покупки для дочери, они зачастую совершенно забывали о себе.

- Я знал, что не зря вышел замуж за тебя.

Курт ухмыльнулся: - Это всего лишь одна причина, почему я такой потрясающий муж. - Он встал и потянулся к Лиззи. - Ладно, пора просыпаться.

Как только он взял их дочь на руки, Адам поднялся с дивана и потянулся: - Ты можешь шутить, но это правда. - Он наклонился, чтобы украсть еще один невесомый поцелуй, прежде чем ласково улыбнуться Курту и Лиззи.

Шатен ответил лучезарной улыбкой и поцеловал дочь в макушку, пока она просыпалась. Малышка зевнула и уткнулась носом в шею Курта, готовая снова заснуть.

Адам подошел ближе и обвил руками талию мужа.

- Побудь с ней, - проговорил блондин, его руки сжали бедра Курта на мгновенье, после чего он повернулся и пошел на кухню. - Я приготовлю ужин.

- Хмм… - Размышлял Курт про себя, покачивая Лиззи на руках. Парень улыбнулся вслед уходящему Адаму. - Я знал, что не зря вышел замуж за тебя.


End file.
